Sleepover
by shakiralana
Summary: Hiruma went on a sleepover at mamori's. Witout her consent!What's a girl to do?
1. Chapter 1

9.05pm, 27 dis. 2006

Hey people! This is my second fic after Daddy Hiruma and thank you sooo sososo much for reviewing. It's really nice to get comments for something you slaved on. Ok I'm babbling here so read this and review ok?!

" " - speech

' ' – thoughts

**Chapter 1 Sleepover**

Today was another normal day in Anezaki Mamori's life. Sweep, sweep. Scrub, scrub. Stack, stack. She busied herself by cleaning the football team's clubhouse, trying hard to ignore the booms and bams and yahas coming from the field outside. Then, as if they knew she just finished mopping the floor squeaky clean, the door slams open and the football team dragged their feet in, printing muddy footprints in with them all over her shiny floor. They all looked dead exhausted except for of course a certain blonde elf, so she just bit her tongue and re-mopped the floor.

"Manager!" Mamori grinned, noticing that Hiruma failed to call her kuso like he always succeeds to. "Yes Hiruma-kun?" she smiled sweetly at him for his lack of curse words today. "I'm sleeping over tonight." Hiruma stated followed by a grin that in itself explains why teachers and fellow students fear him.

Her smile faltered, and then her nose and forehead gets all scrunched up, making her look 95. His smirk grew wider. "I know for a fact that your parents went on a holiday and you'll be all _alone_ the _whole week._ So I'm crashing at your house tonight."

"Wha.. B...But... I didn't even invite you to my house!" Hiruma stopped typing on his 'Machine of Mischief and Mayhem' as she once called his laptop, and gave her a like-that's-gonna-stop-me look. But Hiruma, as if she was the thickest person alive, said it anyway. "Like something as measly like that's going to stop me. Relax, I'm not gonna do anything to you.", though the evil glint in his sapphire eyes say otherwise.

The clubhouse which, just a few minutes ago, was buzzing from respective conversations and jokes from the members, had gone eerily silent. They all knew that Hiruma and Mamori were going out, but still that doesn't mean they've gotten use it. Most of them were blushing furiously; the most flustered were Sena and Monta who were trying to nonchalantly resume their conversation only to end up mumbling something incoherent to each other. Suzuna and the Ha brothers were silently shaking from laughter, but to avoid the wrath of Mamori's bulletproof mop, all resisted the urge to yell "Way to go, Hiruma!" or "You dog!" But one thing was very clear; everybody in the room knows the hidden meaning of Hiruma's _I'm-not-gonna-do-anything_ sleepover.

Mamori was very well aware of the awkward coughing and silent laughter that the team is transmitting in response of Hiruma's mortifying statement and her face was not unlike a cancer's patient face when the doctor says, "I'm sorry but you're going to die." And in Mamori's case, she thought that it was not impossible for her to die, right here and now, out of humiliation and shame.

Anger shook her body, and the mop she was brandishing was seriously close to Hiruma's face. Everybody was prepared for an explosion of their lifetime. And they weren't disappointed. An argument broke out between the two. Or rather, Mamori did all the shouting and shrieking while Hiruma just continued typing, bluntly ignoring all the commotion.

"Hiruma, what kind of person do you think I am?! You are not coming over you hear me?! Are you even listening? Hiruma! Hiruma don't you dare walk away when I'm talking to you!" By this time Hiruma had risen from his chair, laptop by his side and made his way to the door. But half-way there he stopped and walked towards the still shrieking manager instead, closing the gap between them, his face inches from hers. Mamori, flustered by his nearness, fumbled through her words. "Hi... Hiruma...What are you doing..?" she said weakly as his hands snaked around her waist, tilting her head back. Hiruma smirked as her resistances against him crumble instantly. 'That'll shut her up' Hiruma thought as he pulled her nearer. And it did. All the things she wanted to say leaves her as Hiruma teased her waiting lips with his tongue, forcing a wanting moan out of her. She pulled his head nearer, greedily deepening the kiss.

"I guess they didn't realise we're here, huh?" Monta whispered awkwardly. Nobody dared to talk or move, afraid of disturbing the couple, whose kisses are getting more and more… err… _enthusiastic_ by the second. The crowd was trying very hard not to look, trying to concentrate on something else instead, but who can resist a soap opera playing right in front of them?

Hiruma broke it off before things get out of control and, in a surprisingly controlled voice for a person who had just finished a make-out session, said "You're too noisy, manager. I'm coming to your house tonight even if I have to break the door down. Get it?" He walked out the door leaving the out of breath manager and the rest of the blushing crowd behind. But not before black-mailing every one of them into shutting their mouth, of course.

'This is so unfair. He knows I can't resist his kisses and he takes full advantage of it. I got to be stronger about this.' She sat down on a chair and imagined the catastrophe she's going to have to face if this ever gets out. She has a reputation to maintain for god's sakes. Or rather had a reputation. 'With all the gossipers in this school, I'm sure by tomorrow the whole school will know Hiruma banged the head prefect'.

"Err… Mamori-neechan… Can we go now?" Sena's voice broke through her thoughts and she looked up to see the whole football team staring at her. A realization hit her. "…Err…You're all here...This whole time...?" Mamori stammered, blushing pink. "Yeah, Mamori-neechan! Youi-nii's a good kisser isn't he?" Suzuna almost screamed at her.

"Hehehe…You all better get home. It's late." She laughed awkwardly and, avoiding the stares, packed her bag and quickly walked home. 'Not only is my social life over, those kids will lose their respect for me, too… Hiruma…why must you be so cruel?'

As she stepped out the school gate, she turned and said her silent goodbyes to everyone. 'But who knows maybe, after tonight's ordeal, I'll still be living tomorrow.' You've got to stay positive right?

I know the ending's quite melodramatic but I just want to portray the sadness of the situation. Hahahah. Oh, if you think my style of writing is confusing, tell me ok? This will be updated soon. Cheerio. R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Oh my god! I am sososososo sorry that I haven't updated in months. Its just that after that earthquake in Shanghai last year the servers in Malaysia were also affected and it was so hard to even e-mail anybody. The damn thing was so slow… Pls forgive and forget. Gomen!!! R&R…

The clubhouse was eerily silent except for the constant typing sounds coming from inside it. "Serves her right. That kuso virgin is going to pay for tricking me that day... Kekeke..." **_(A/N: Refer to Daddy Hiruma. It's a great story, if I do_ _say_**_ **so myself. Hehehe!)**_ Hiruma chuckled evilly to himself as he resumed his typing.

"I'm home! Mom? Dad?" Mamori called out to her obviously empty house, hoping that someone, _anyone_ would be there so that she wouldn't be left alone with Hiruma tonight.

"Its okay, Mamori." She said to herself. "When he comes, just ignore him." After last month's robbery in her neighborhood, her father has changed their door from oak to reinforced steel. 'There is no way that jerk can come in.' Mamori smiled at her confidence and happily trudged up the stairs to her room.

But she can't stop the voice in the back of her mind from whispering, 'But do you _want_ the jerk to come in?' She brushed it off and took a cold shower, hoping to stop the intoxicating images in her mind and the shivers running down her spine in anticipation for a certain person's arrival.

Despite her blunt denial, Mamori finds herself picking out her best nightgown and brushing her hair extra carefully. 'There's no wrong in wanting to look pretty for oneself' she thought, still in denial of her true feelings. Ever so often, she finds herself glancing at the clock, watching and "Of course, I'm not waiting!" for it to strike 7, when Hiruma said he would come, hypnotized by its _tick...tock...tick...tock... _

At 7.10, Mamori screams frustratedly at her self, for she is _clearly_ waiting for him like some pathetic lapdog waiting for its master. And he is _so_ late! She stood up pacing, all the while chanting curses and insults to the devil for reducing her into a lovesick _scank_ who trembles for his touch and longs for his kisses.

"Oooh…. If I can get my hands on that son of a..." Her mutters were stopped by a dreaded '_Dingdong_' by her doorbell.

She froze midpace and end up stumbling on a pillow she threw on the floor moments earlier, when she was venting her rage on it. She made a hell of a racket and Hiruma's sharp ears didn't miss it. "I hear you in there, Anezaki. Don't even think about ignoring me!" His voice was slightly muffled by the thick door, but she heard it as if he was in the room beside her.

Dread and excitement went down her spine. Her heart was weeping and giddy at the same time. Her hands and legs trembled, her mind suddenly remembering every touch, every kiss…

"Open the damn door, kuso!" his rudeness breaking through her daydreams. 'Snap out of it, Anezaki Mamori! Remember what he's here for!' She thought determinedly to herself. 'Just ask him to go, and you'll have a nice night. Alone. In this big house. All by yourself…' Before she could change her mind, she stood up and went for the door.

"Hiruma! I am not letting you in, understand?" she shouted through the door. Silence. "Hiruma? Are you there?" She tried again. Still no answer. But she could hear some static, like there was a radio or TV out there.

'Is he going to serenade to me or something?' she giggled. She was about to yank the door open when he spoke again.

"Are you sure you're not letting me in?" She heard him say. He didn't shout it out, but there was a definite hint of malice in his voice. "Yes, Hiruma!" She answered carefully, wary of his tone. "But don't you dare blow down my door! You hear m..." She stopped abruptly, positive that she heard a whimper out there. Hiruma, whimpering?

'He is not seriously begging, is he?' she thought to herself, part exasperated part flattered that he would do just about anything to get in her pants.

She was about to laugh at his pathetic attempt but was once again stopped by the whimpering. This time she stopped because it sounds familiar, but it doesn't sound like Hiruma. She pressed her ears to the door to listen more closely. She can't quite make out the words, but the voice sounds small and childlike. As she continues listening, it sounds like the voice is saying, "Mamori nee-chan... Help..."

Her eyes widen when realization struck. With rage that she never knew she could possess, she yanked open the door, "Hiruma, you jerk! Let go of Sena this instance!" and try to pull her beloved god-brother from the devil's clutches.

But her hands only came contact with thin air. There was no Sena there, even though she could still hear his cries for help quite clearly.

There was only Hiruma. No Sena. Or any other child that she could have mistaken as Sena. Just Hiruma, standing there, with a huge sneer on his face, his eyes glinting evilly at her. Again no Sena. 'But where is that whimpering coming from?' she looked around Hiruma, who was still standing there staring at her.

Then she noticed the source of the sound. It was coming from Hiruma's hand. Or, more specifically, a _tape recorder_ in Hiruma's hand that keeps repeating, "Mamori nee-chan... Help..."

"So your brain has finally understood. Took you long enough." Hiruma chuckled and stepped past her into the house.

Mamori was still staring at the spot where Hiruma's hand used to be. Dumbfounded. Perplexed. Cheated. And she would keep on doing that if Hiruma hadn't called her from inside the house. "Are you getting in or do I have to carry you inside? Oi, kuso! Snap out of it!"

Mamori snapped out of her reverie and stared at him. He was grinning smugly at her, so satisfied in himself. Her mind absently went back to that afternoon a few weeks ago when she had the same smile on her face. That afternoon when she tricked him…

Then it hit her. "You're getting revenge, aren't you? This whole sleepover thing was just a ploy so that I'll make a fool of myself, in front of everyone. And in front of you." Hiruma just stood there, silent, but the smile on his face widens, confirming Mamori of her suspicions.

She shook her head, too emotionally exhausted to say anything, and turned around to close the front door. She caught a glimpse of the road in front of her house and stared longingly at it, wondering if she could make a run for it. 'Not with Hiruma there you won't…' The voice from this afternoon makes another comeback.

She closed the door and leaned on it, closing her eyes and preparing for the worse.

"Looks like it's just you and me, manager…" Hiruma's voice floated to her in a menacing tone. She snapped open her cerulean blue eyes, gazing into the latter's sapphire green ones. Slowly, but confidently, he walked towards her, the intimacy and, could it be?, desire in his eyes sending shivers of excitement down her spine.

She held his gaze, her feet glued on the floor, as he came closer… and closer…


End file.
